The research objective is to determine the significance of a number of social and attitudinal factors in adolescent fertility decisions, to pinpoint obstacles and facilitators to effective problem-solving in this area. The major focus will be on pregnancy resolution decision-making, but the study also aims at obtaining insight into the interrelations of all three major fertility decisions (re sexual behavior, contraception, and pregnancy resolution). The research is a longitudinal study (using interviews) of the pregnant minor during and after the process of decision-making. It is directed toward understanding how the pregnant minor's choice is influenced by: her perceptions of the reactions of significant others; attitudes toward gender roles, authority, parenthood; self-concept; aspirations; past behavior; and anticipations of outcomes of fertility choices. It also will examine her perception of actual outcomes of choice, how such perceived outcomes related to anticipated outcomes, and what factors affect the felt effectiveness of her problem-solving. The study will be a county-wide one in an area where the total population of pregnant minors in the county can be reached. It will fill a research gap with respect to rural populations and pregnancy terminations done in physicians' offices, as well as with respect to the decision-making process viewed longitudinally.